The Shadow People
by Pichugirl
Summary: The shadows of the past have come back to reclaim what is there's. They will make sure no one gets in their way and if possible, they can find some new toys along the way. A story of rebirth, death, tragedy, and lost love. 'Can we make it out alive' "That depends, are you willing to pay the price?" Rated M for multiple character deaths and implied things along the way.
1. Prologue

**Hello...Most of you will be mad at me and you can...It's just that my ideas have changed and now I can be great with the small romantic parts...though I probably will not have Romania...or any of the other countries...Mostly the main ones and I will not try to make them so OOC and also the main three will be so much better! So will all the torture...sorry if I am a sadist. Also there will be pairings...You may help decide but no USUK or Germancest!Or Itacest!Or japan and China!Or Canada and America! You can also be mean in your reviews...**

* * *

><p>"Alfred!I am here!" Arthur stepped into the house, expecting a six years old to run him over. "Alfred?" Dread filling the Brit's heart, he walked over to the American's room. He did not like what he saw.<p>

The room was a mess, stained with blood everywhere. In the middle of it was his colony. The youngster was lying on his back, his nightgown stained red. _How long has he been here like this?_ Arthur thought. "Alfred?"

The American boy looked at him, mustering all his strength to sit upright. He stared at his mothering nation with dead, hollow blue eyes that belonged to someone older and broken. "A-A-Alfred?" _This has to be a bloody nightmare. Oh, let this be a bloody nightmare!_

Tears escaped the Brit's green eyes. "A-a-arthur...Arthur..."Stumbling up to the older,Alfred tripped but was caught by Arthur. "I-I-It hurts so much..."

"Nngh...I am so sorry Alfred!Please forgive me!" Arthur sobbed as he held the boy close. "I'm sorry!" He decided to keep a close eye on the boy then. _I can't let anything hurt him like this again!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Here again with my lame story! So I guess you can guess the three nations...Look at the poor bastards!So I was thinking.. Ameripan...SwitzxAustria...FrUK...RoChu...GerIta...Spamano...PruCan...and maybe some random SwedenxFinland and NorwayxDenmark in there...Is that cool with you guys?**_

* * *

><p>Everybody seems to grumpy today,"said Alfred, arriving late like always. All the other nations look at him with angry expressions. he sat himself at the head of the table beside Kiku and Arthur.<p>

"I am glad you are well America-san."Kiku said, using the others country name.

"Dude I told you not to call me that!"Alfred whined. "We are friendly terms!"

"'ow friendly?"asked Francis with a smirk.

"Pervert frog!"growled Arthur as Kiku blushed.

Clueless as always, Alfred pulled out a hamburger. The smell of rotting meat made him drop the sandwich. "The hell?" Everyone's eyes widened as they spotted maggots crawling out the American's meal.

"I didn't know Americans were that disgusting~"giggled Ivan.

"Dude I just bought this today!" complained Alfred shooting a glare at Ivan.

"Looks like today wasn't enough..."grumbled Arthur.

"Shut it limey,"hissed the American.

Matthew picked up the spoiled burger and threw it away. "It was fine six minutes ago..."muttered Alfred,wondering how his burger became that way. _I bet it was a Commie curse or one of Arthur's!_ He rubbed his temples knowing he was overreacting...again. "What am I suppose to eat now?" he whined.

"I brought scones."Arthur said, raising his hand.

"They make me puke,"retorted the American.

"Zey make everyone puke..."Francis said with a grin.

"My cooking is not that bad!"Arthur yelled.

"You are right-It's atrocious aru!"China said, adding a glare to that insult.

Kiku decided to remain quiet as everyone bashed the Englishman. "Kiku you agree with us right?"asked Alfred. The Japanese man paled looking into the others blue eyes. "I-I-I have to agree w-w-with Alfred-san." Green eyes glare at him, angry at his friend's betrayal.

"Bloody hell!I am not going to stay here so I can be insulted!"Arthur stood up and practically ran out of the room.

"Wonder what his problem is..."muttered Alfred. The others glare at him as Kiku ducked his head. "Well I guess we'll end this meeting on a friendly note!"

"Are you okay Alfred?"asked Matthew, walking over to his brother. Alfred blinked actually noticing the Canadian. "You seem to be acting strange today."

"I am fine. Heroes don't act strange!"laughed the American.

The American walked out the room,making sure no one was following him. "Ah...Comrade. I was hoping to run into you~" Alfred jumped seeing Ivan on the other side of him. No one was in the hall as the Russian shoved the smaller into the wall. "You haven't been following me lately have you?We do not want to repeat Cold War da?" snarled Ivan, his aura growing.

"I should say the same for you!Stealing my letters is childish." Alfred growled, pushing the Russian away from him.

"I haven't been stealing letters." Ivan said confused.

"Yes you have. It's getting fucking on my nerves when they come opened and late. My boss is getting pissed off me." The American's blue eyes were dark. "Repeating the Cold War is not what I need right now you Commie."

"You should know I am capitalist now."

"Still a Commie bastard to me."

"American pig."

"Fatass."  
>"I am not fat. Big-boned."<p>

"That is what all Russians must say."

Ivan glared at the stubborn American who wouldn't back down. "If I have found out you are spying on me, I will break all your bones and them to Winter da~"Ivan walked away leaving the American to steam.

"I'll nuke your ass!" yelled the American,leaving the building.

They didn't notice that another was listening to them the whole time. "I guess...it isn't zem zen..." Vash looked at the ceiling frustrated. No one had noticed that he didn't yell at Kiku during the meeting. Lili has been under careful watch since the Swiss has felt a presence that seemed to be following him. _Like my shadow..._


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't know what pairings i should make...So difficult...Though for those of you who like RusAme, I think I did a bit here...I don't know...Anyways I'm off to do awesome or non awesome things...but it will be epic! Also sorry that mein chapters are short...**

* * *

><p>Alfred sat at the computer, the feeling of paranoia taking him over. His fingers were frozen over the keyboard,wondering why it felt like someone was watching him. He glanced behind him only seeing his shadow. <em>Maybe I need to get some sleep...<em> The American switched his computer off and got up from his chair. Every step he took, pain crawled up his spine.

Getting to his bed, Alfred laid down between the covers. He wondered why he felt so cold,though hot at the same time. Ever since he came home from the World Summit earlier, he couldn't eat without throwing up. Even Tony, his best friend seemed to be avoiding him. Looking at the ceiling, a sharp gasp emitted from himself. His shadow was on the ceiling! Alfred sat up on his bed, his blue eyes wide in fear. A cruel smile formed on the shadow as it seemed to eat up the American's fear.

The blond woke up screaming. _When did I fall asleep. Thank you baby Jesus that this was just a nightmare!_ He shivered, holding in his tears and sobs. His shadow was nowhere to be seen. He sighed in relief, but dread coursed through him. _I'm starting to become of my own shadow._ He pulled at his hair,watching a few strands come out and float to the floor.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alfred went to the kitchen. Tony ran off immediately as if the American had the plague. The blond opened the fridge and screamed as worms scattered all over the floor. The gray alien peeked into the room, surprised at the scene he found. Felling pity for his human friend, he used a device making the worms disappear inside a vacuum. Alfred fell to his knees and started sobbing. Tony left him there,not knowing what to do.<p>

Both of did not notice Alfred's shadow appeared on the floor. Alfred managed to stop sobbing a few minutes later. He needed distractions. What would be the best choice? _I could ask Kiku to play video games with me..._ The thought disappeared as soon as he thought of it. _Don't burden anyone with your problems...I'm the hero...Heroheroheroher-_ The doorbell interrupted the chant inside his head. He groaned wondering who the hell would visit him.

He did not expect the Russian at the door. Ivan looked as bad as he felt. Under the older male's eyes were dark circles, telling that he had lack of sleep. "Alfred..." murmured the Russian in greeting , holding his hands up in a truce. "I have come to tell you I want my heart back," hissed Ivan, a feral look appearing on his face. He looked beyond pissed.

"Your heart?Why the hell would I have a freakin' heart?!"

"I lost it during meeting so you have it da?"

"No the fuck way!" Alfred went to slam the door on the Russian, but Ivan blocked it with his foot.

The American's face grew red with anger. "HEY!" yelled Alfred trying to kick away the others foot. Ivan pushed the door open and shoved the younger to the floor. The American was slightly scared,but he wouldn't show the other his fear. "Get out Commie bastard!"

A sharp scream of pain came from the Russian as his hand went up to clench his chest. Alfred caught the other. "Hey dude are you okay?"asked the blond now worried about his former enemy. Ragged pants came from Ivan as he closed his eyes to try to keep the tears in. Dragging the Russian towards the couch, he tripped over something slamming his head against the floor blacking out.

"Are you okay Fredka?" asked the Russian, shaking the American awake. Alfred woke up to see their faces close, _**too close.**_ Reddening at a thought, the blond pushed Ivan away from him. "Fredka?" The Russian was confused at why the others face was red, but giggled at the sight.

"What are you still doing here?!"cried Alfred.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright...You seem to be having nightmare da?"

The younger man shook slightly as if trying to remember something. "I didn't take your heart," he muttered. Ivan chuckled, gently placing the others hair out of his face.

"I got it back when we were both unconscious da?"

"Oh." Awkward silence sat in between them. "How long have we've been knocked out?" asked Alfred, trying to make conversation.

"For a few hours."

The American opened his mouth to say something, but his stomach grumbled reminding him he hadn't eaten. "Want to get something to eat?"asked the Russian. "It will be my treat since I blamed you da?"

"Okay! McDonald's it is!" Alfred smiled and got up.

Ivan sighed getting up. The American was too energetic sometimes. He hoped he didn't have to spend his whole wallet getting Alfred food. _Good thing Natalia does not know I am here..._

* * *

><p><strong>For those who love the RusAme pairing I have decided to make a new story Sunflowers and Roses. Though America is a girl, but it will lots of romance, instead of this confusing pairing thing!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Pichugirl is back! Sorry it took so long and yes I have been getting better at pairings! This chapter is just another lame creeper test for America. I haven't decided on couplings an all that crap yet...but here is some I might do...**

**FrUK(for a dear friend of mine)**

**Itapan(I thought this would be fun to try but if it fails...I'll do Giripan instead)**

**Germano(I've wanted to try it~)**

**RusAme(I think they are cute together.)**

**My friend and I just found out something! Japan would be the female in almost every relationship...0-0...We are so sorry Kiku...Don't commit seppuku on my floor. **

**Also for those who are just wondering a relationship for Switzy, our other main character...IT WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT BE LIECHTENSTEIN! Okay...just getting that out of the way. I might pair Austria with him or something. **

**Pichugirl, out(and still sucking)**

* * *

><p><em>Jump, jump, skip, skip<em>  
><strong>Who are you?<strong>  
><em>Run as fast as you can<em>  
><strong>Run from what? Nothing scares me.<strong>  
><em>Skip, skip, jump, jump<em>  
><strong>Hey, can you hear me?<strong>  
><em>Too late, you're the gingerbread man<em>

_"Oh, hello...do you want to be my friend?"_

Alfred woke up covered in sweat. "Shit...Good...My legs are here..." The dream had been so realistic, more so than any other nightmare he had. Scratching his arm, he got out of bed and noticed his shadow on the wall in front of him.

A cruel, sadistic smile formed on the shadow. The American blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He backed up, too scared to scream for help. "Ameeericaaaa..."sang the shadow as it grew smaller where it belonged to a little child's. Suddenly, it multiplied and was on every available space possible.

"Ameeeeriiiicaaaa~"it sang again. "Jump, jump, skip, skip. Jump, Jump, skip, skip." The shadows kept on chanting as though performing some ancient ritual. America fell to the floor and noticed a shadow coming from the ground. It started to form into a pale white hand and he saw a pair of blue eyes that reflected his own. "Run as fast you can~"

The blond screamed, backing up until his back was against his dresser. The hand slowly helped the rest of its body climb up from the floor. "Skip, skip, jump, jump. Skip, skip, jump, jump." Alfred felt as if he had heard these words from somewhere, but where?

The rest of the shadowy figure was crawling towards him. Its face got close to his and he suddenly saw himself except he had red eyes and dark hair. A cruel smile lit its face before his mouth unhinged like a snake's. Alfred screamed. _**Too late, you're the gingerbread man.**_

Screaming, Alfred woke up. He let his heart slow down and checked the time. It was past noon, just how long was he stuck in his nightmare? He got out of bed, his feet getting ensnared into his blankets. He had to get away. Get away from this house before his fears break him. Finding his phone, he clicked one of his contacts. "Hey, Iggy! I need a place to stay!"


End file.
